Can a monster save a monster?
by Madam Kaci
Summary: Caroline has now been turned into a vampire. What happens though if it isn't Stefan that finds her to help her through the transition, but it is actually Klaus that comes to her rescue. Can a monster save a monster or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: So this is my first time posting on here. I'm extremely nervous but please feel free to comment, criticize, and encourage. Thank you so much for reading this! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

Caroline Forbes was what would be called the popular female teenager in Mystic Falls. She was the captain of the cheer squad, coordinator of school events, and tended to obtain quite a lot of attention from males. As popular and well liked as she was, she was also known for having tendencies of being stubborn, rude, and controlling. _Who could really blame her though?_ Her mother was the sheriff in the town who seemed to be always working and her father wasn't even around. Raising one's self without having the help of parents would cause anyone to have those kind of dispositions. However, everything had changed with her being a normal teenager in one night.

It all started with a car crash that she had been in. Tyler, Matt, and her were riding in the car when all of a sudden Tyler -who was driving- started to scream in pain. He ended up letting go of the steering wheel to grip his head, causing the car eventually run off the road and pummel into a tree. Caroline was rushed to the hospital and was on the way to recovery, until she had a visitor. This girl looked identical to Elena, but Caroline quickly realized that it wasn't her but Katherine; when she was forced to drink Katherine's blood and then snapped Caroline's neck. That was the dismal day that Caroline transformed from human to vampire.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and began to look around the room. She didn't feel any different at first until she started to feel this burning sensation in her throat. It felt as though it was on fire and her stomach started to turn in turmoil as she felt as though she was starving. She started to get out of her bed and then she saw people bleeding outside the hall and that burning sensation increased. Quickly, she ran back into her room, slammed the door, and looked in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes had darkened and the veins below them started to protrude. There was a pain in her mouth as her once human teeth transformed into fangs. "Oh my god... what is happening to me..?" ,she asked herself as her fingers traced the veins on her face.

"Are you alright Miss Forbes?" a voice called as the door opened. It was the night nurse who had obviously noticed that something was wrong when Caroline had slammed the door. She started to enter and noticed that Caroline was now standing in front of the mirror trembling. The nurse began to step closer to see what was actually happening. "Miss Forbes?"

"I'm really sorry..." was all that could be heard from Caroline's voice that was distorted before she attacked the nurse. Caroline gripped her hands around the nurses body, sinking her fangs straight into her neck. Blood started to gush into Caroline's mouth, causing the pain in her throat to subside some. What frightened Caroline was that the blood tasted so good that it started to scare her and she eventually let go of the nurse. "Oh god..." she whispered as her hand wiped across her mouth feeling the blood that was dripping all around it. "Do not say a word about what has happened and leave," she commanded to the nurse. As she spoke those words while looking into her eyes, Caroline became shocked. The nurse just nodded submissively and walked out of the room.

With speed that she had never experienced before, Caroline quickly left the hospital and just continued to run. She had no idea where to turn and that panicked her even more. The burning sensation was back in her throat and she knew that she wanted more blood. As that thought came into her head, she stopped dead in her tracks and realized that she was at the Mystic Falls carnival. Her senses were heightened now that she was a vampire, so she could hear every noise from the games, to the people just breathing... their heartbeats pumping blood fast with the joy of the night.

Caroline began to breathe heavily as she tried to wipe her mouth again, but only smearing the blood that was already covering half her face. Her eyes darted around quickly looking for someone to feed upon when she spotted a man standing by himself, away from the hustle and bustle of the carnival. Not being able to even give it a second thought, she ran up to him stopping just a few feet away to move at a normal speed. As she approached, the man's eyes looked at her with confusion, yet at the same time challenged her, as he stared at the bloodied face that had tears coming from her eyes. "Are you okay?" he spoke in a British accent.

"I'm just so hungry..." Caroline spoke and then the veins showed underneath her eyes again while she bared her fangs. With inhuman speed, she flashed to him ready to drain him until he was nothing...but she was stopped. When she reached arms length of him, his hand wrapped around her throat quickly, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Wh-what..." she stuttered looking at him with confusion.

"Sorry love, but I'm not one you can feed on," he spoke with a smirk curling up in the corner of his mouth. Once he realized the girl in front of him had calmed down enough with the shock of being stopped, he released his grip on her while slightly pushing her back. "I noticed you are just a baby vampire." He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes like a new born soaking in the world. It wasn't every day that vampires were just created and set to roam around on their own. No, someone had turned her on purpose and let her loose upon society to wreak havoc.

"I don't know what to do... I'm so hungry... I can't... I can't be this..." Caroline spoke as tears started to run down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that smeared across her face like a deranged painting. She knew about vampires, but she never thought she would become one. Now, with this ravaging blood lust contrasted to her human side not wanting to hurt anyone, it tore her apart. She had become a monster. "Help me..." she whimpered.

The man's eyes scanned the girl up and down. He could tell that she would die in a day without the help of someone. She seemed so fragile and beautiful all in the same process. This girl had instantly caught the attention of the man and he knew that he would help her, not only for her; but because he wanted to know what vampire was running around turning people to cause chaos. "I'll help you sweetheart," he said with velvety coolness and then stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: So sorry it took so long to get this uploaded! Thank you to all who have commented, followed, and/or favorite my story! I will try to get more uploaded faster! Hope you like it! Feel free to comment! Thank you!**

Caroline stuck her hand out with hesitation as she said, "Caroline." Who exactly was this guy and why did he actually want to help her out. Their hands gripped within each other in the way that made it seemed as though their hands were made to be put together, like a puzzle. Her eyes made contact with his but at the intensity of his stare, she quickly retracted her hand and looked away. "So, exactly who are you?" Caroline asked because his strength was unremarkable and there was a vibe about him that she couldn't exactly figure out.

"Like I said sweetheart, I'm Klaus," he said with the same velvety coolness as before. There was no missing the fact that he had made her nervous when shaking hands and that exact thing made him even more intrigued. Klaus stared at her and then crossed his arms while his lip curled up at the corner a little. "As to who I am beyond my name, that will come in due time love. How about you answer some questions of mine that I have?" He scanned her body again and looked at the blood that was smeared across her face and that had found its way to the top of her chest. "You are obviously just a baby vampire. So, who exactly turned you into a vampire?" He asked and then made direct eye contact with her again.

Caroline didn't like the fact that he wouldn't tell her exactly who he was. There was something about this guy that made her want to run from him yet to him all in the same process. Of course the fact that he wouldn't tell her who he was struck a chord that Caroline had always had –her stubbornness. "Why should I tell you who turned me when you won't even tell me who you are?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg –the typical pose of stubbornness. Caroline knew that she probably be stubborn with him because it was obvious he could easily kill her if need be, but for some reason she couldn't fight her stubbornness. She was used to be stubborn in little spurts, but this was like a wave of if that she just couldn't win against.

Klaus smirked again as he watched the girl actually deny him his answer. "Interesting," he said with a small chuckle that escaped from his throat. "Fair enough love. Then how about we skip the questions and start off on your training?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her confirmation. When Caroline gave a small nod he smiled and then clasped his hands together. "Alright sweetheart, as much as I do find the blood smeared over you ravishing, we do need to get you cleaned up. You can't just be walking around with blood on you; it just might make people question."

Redness appeared to spread across Caroline's face but was thankfully hidden under blood… well kind of thankfully. "Y-You are right," she nervously said as she turned her body away from him. She didn't know what exactly made her feel flustered more; the fact that she was covered in blood or the fact that this really cute guy said she looked ravishing. "I know where the bathroom is, just follow me." A task! That is what she needed. Even though it was a small one –like directing Klaus to the bathroom area- it was something to get her mind off what was happening.

Caroline began to walk towards the area of the public restroom and glanced back to see if Klaus had actually followed her. To her surprise however, right as she went to glance back he had moseyed up to her side. Quickly, she turned back around and walked all the way to the bathroom while trying to ignore his very close presence. To their luck, nobody was in the girls' restroom, only in the guys. "I can do this part myself," she said without looking at him then quickly walked into the restroom and with that Klaus walked to go check out the premises for potential dinner.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror and tears started to fill into her eyes. She looked like a monster and now she knew that she truly was one. Fighting the fact that she just wanted to break down, she grabbed paper towels, got them wet, and then began to wipe off the blood from her face. As she was wiping, all of a sudden her eyes widened and her hands clenched the sink. "Leave." Her voice was full of authority yet fright.

"Caroline? Are you okay? When did you get out of the hospital?" A voice came from a girl who entered the bathroom. When Caroline glanced up in the mirror she saw that it was Sarah –one of her fellow cheerleaders. Sarah began to step closer to Caroline while said, "Caroline?"

The veins began to show underneath Caroline's eyes and her fangs began to protrude from her gums again. "LEAVE!" she screamed but before Sarah could actually leave, Caroline already turned and pounced on her friend. She sunk her fangs into Sarah's neck and felt the blood rush into her mouth again. Sarah let out a small scream but it seized as Caroline drained more and more blood from the girl.

Blood began to run down the sides of Caroline's mouth as she tried to consume more blood than she could swallow. It ran down her face, then down her neck, then down her chest. None of this could matter to Caroline at the moment however because she was in complete bliss as the blood soothed her throat and stomach. As she continued to drain Sarah however, she felt Sarah's body got lighter and lighter while the blood came less. Caroline couldn't stop until she was yanked away from the body and flung against the wall.

"What did you do?!" Klaus –who had been the one to throw her- yelled towards Caroline as he looked at Sarah's limp body. Fury filled his eyes, but fury at what? It seemed like he was yelling at Caroline, but there was a emotion in his eyes that seemed like he was angry at himself.

"I-Is she d-dead?" Caroline asked as her body shook and tears streamed down her face. Klaus' face lightened a little bit and then he gave a small nod, and began to avoid eye contact with Caroline. "I killed someone… I killed Sarah…." She was starting to go into hysteria at the thought of the fact that she not only killed a person, she killed her friend.

"It will be fine," Klaus said emotionless. "Follow me; we have to bury her body." He then hoisted the dead girl's body over his shoulder and then walked out of the bathroom; Caroline following right behind him still in a panic, but not knowing where to go. She was not safe to be around anyone, so she had to stay near him. She now knew that… she was truly a monster.


End file.
